warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hareclaw's Fury
Allegiances Moonclan Leader: Blizzardstar (Gray tom with blue eyes) Deputy: Stoneheart (Dark brown tom with hazel eyes) Medicine cat: Featherwing (Beautiful pale blue she-cat with blue eyes) Warriors Blizzardfall (Dark gray she-cat with brown eyes) Cloudwatcher (Handsome white tom with pale blue eyes) Cupidflower (Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes) Moonmoth (Tortoise shell tom with dark blue eyes) Birchtree (Brown tom with green eyes) Hailclaw (White tom with a grey pelt and blue eyes) Heathersong (Beautiful tortoise she-cat with blue eyes) Apprentices (Cats that are in training or 6 moons old) Forestpaw (Gray she-cat with green eyes) Petalpaw (White she cat with blue eyes) Whitepaw (White and black she-cat with green eyes) Goldenpaw (Golden gingery she-cat with amber eyes) Queens Forestflight (Black she-cat with green eyes) Elders Ferntree (Black tom with blue eyes and a curly tail) Bloodpaw (White tom with amber eyes, retired early due to failing sight ThunderClan Leader: Squirrelstar (Ginger she-cat with green eyes) Deputy: Featherstorm (Strong she-cat with blue fur and purple eyes) Medicine cat: Forestflood (Little white she-cat with amber eyes) Warriors Crowwing (Sleek black tom with green eyes) Soundcloud (White she-cat with blue eyes) Foxeye (Thick orange tom with brown eyes) Badgerheart (Beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with pearl eyes) Ferntree (Brown she-cat with blue eyes) Ninelives (Sleek black tom with amber eyes) Brokenclaw (Thick white tom with blue eyes and a broken claw) Apprentices Snowpaw (White she-cat with gray eyes) Furpaw (Blue tom with orange eyes) Queens Basilseed (Beautiful gray she-cat with amber eyes) Elders Longclaw (Brown tom with amber eyes) Cats outside clans Daffodil (White beautiful kittypet with blue eyes) Crowtalon (Credit to Mooneffects) BloodClan Warriors Brooklyn (Tortoise-shell she-cat with purple eyes) Bloodthirst (Sleek black tom with red eyes Broken (Hissing black tom with blue eyes and very, very sharp claws) Smoke (White tom with pale blue eyes) Fury (Handsome ginger tom with green eyes) Hatred (Black tom with brown eyes) Tigerkit (Stolen by BloodClan) Wolfcut (Solid gray tom) Petal (Pink she-cat with blue eyes) ---- Coding by Mooneffects. ---- Prologue A white kit entered her house, greeting her housefolk. "It's great to be back!" she beamed, "After all the training, helping and more, I can finally defend my housefolk!" "If you wish!" A black tom snarled. "You're just a kittypet! How can you save your housefolk!" The kit replied, "Listen, you are a kittypet too, so what makes you think you are a warrior?!" "Heh, I will kill MoonClan, and hey, there are meant to be only 4 Clans in the forest!" the tom hissed. Upon hearing his words, the kit panicked. "What will StarClan do about it? Daffodil, you stupid kittypet, I also can kill MoonClan by myself, and StarClan is just a story for the kits!" The tom cat meowed with laughter. "Oh my, I've got to tell MoonClan, before anything else happens!" the kit screeched. "Listen, Bloodthirst, you stupid, mangy furball, the clan will be ready as soon as you come!" The tom meowed hastily, "You'll see....." "Kittypets of all Twoleg houses!" The tom snarled. All the kittypets arrived except Daffodil. "Today this evening, I want all of you to kill a Clan, MoonClan is our enemy, except for the mangy kitten she-cat, anyway, I want all of you to be prepared to kill MoonClan, get training and we will strike at the evening!" the tom mewed rudely. "And make sure all of MoonClan gets killed!" All the kittypets screeched. "MoonClan gone, We want MoonClan gone!" Bloodthirst quietly hissed. "So now what are you going to do, Blizzardstar! You won't defeat us. I will kill your only kit, Harekit! Daffodil ran to MoonClan until the leader stopped her. "What do you want, kittypet?" "This is serious!" The kit exclaimed. "Go on kittypet, unless you are talking to the wrong Clan!" the tom snarled. Daffodil spoke calmly, "MoonClan is in danger! The kittypet called Bloodthirst is going to wipe out all the clan and kill your only kit!" The leader replied, "I shall call the Clan to be ready..." "Good!" the she-cat replied. "Also, I'm such a strong fighter, but nobody cares! I loved StarClan since I was a kit, please, can you let me join the battle?" "Right, train in your Twoleg's nest and come back when it is evening," meowed Blizzardstar "Thanks, I better go, my Twolegs are waiting for me..." the she-cat said affectionately, and ran back to the Twoleg house. Chapter One The tiny kit let out a yawn. The kit opened her eyes for the first time; she had never seen anything like this. She never did because her eyes were closed four moons ago - she wanted to play with the other kits, but she couldn't. She never saw the bright sun, gleaming happily on the kits as they were playing happily in the bright shine of the sun. She heard her parents talking. "I think we should name this kit since we forgot to!" the tom mewed. "Yes, we should name our kit!" the dark she-cat squealed happily "I think we should name our kit Harekit!" The tom replied, "That's a great name, I'll ask the deputy to order a hunting patrol for the morning." "Mom?" the kit asked "Where am I?" "You are in MoonClan, my dear," the she-cat mewed. A kit stepped in. "Hey! Harekit looks weird, her ears are like a rabbit! Ha!" "She is younger than us, Heatherkit!" another kit squeaked. "We are one moon older than her!" Harekit walked to the other kits. "Can I play with you?" A kit squealed, "Why should we? No way!" The others start laughing at the helpless kit. Harekit never knew why. Heathersong mewed, "Please stop being rude to the little kit! She is younger than you!" Harekit screeched. "Why am I always getting bullied!" Before she could say it, a tom lashed out of the bush. His bloody red eyes stared at the helpless kit. Blizzardstar ran to save his kit. "Bloodthirst, what do you think you are doing here?" "I've come to kill all the clan cats of MoonClan and-" the dark tom growled when Harekit interrupted, shutting him up. "You better fight me, or else!" the little kit squealed The tom mrrowed with laughter "What do you think you are, a warrior? You are just a helpless kit! Get'em!" Lots of kittypets rushed out of the bushes. Bloodthirst growled "I did not realize you were a half-clan kit! Harekit stared at her parents, grief poured out of her mind. She did not realize that she had a half-clan sister and that was Tiger (The stolen kit). "You are a liar, kittypet!" Harekit howled. Bloodthirst growled, his claws unsheathed but a beautiful she-cat beat him out of it. "Stay away, you kittypet!" The young kittypet snarled. Bloodthirst yowled a retreat and all the kittypets except the she-cat ran away. The kittypet introduced herself, "I am Daffodil!" Harekit mewed a thanks to the kittypet. "See ya!" the kittypet meowed and pounced away. Harekit also found out that her father had his final life before she was born. "Blizzardstar has lost all his lives!" The deputy mewed solemnly "He hunts with StarClan now, but how am I going to tell his daughter." Harekit mewed, "Is dad from ThunderClan and mom is from MoonClan?" Stoneheart hissed as she spoke her parents' secret. Everyone in the clan hissed at Harekit. Cupidflower meowed "Oh my, where did you learn this from?" She moaned. The kit howled "It was the dark kittypet who mewed I am half-clan! You cannot exile me, I'm just a kit, everyone treats me like a traitor!" She ran away from her clan to start a new life as a rogue. Chapter 2 Harekit ran and ran. She never wanted to see her clan again. She kept running until she got lost. A white she-cat picked her up. Harekit realized it was a ThunderClan cat. She struggled to get out of the grip. She bit the ThunderClan cat painfully until she got slashed by the leader. "What do you think you are doing!" said a furred black rogue with blue eyes The furred rogue bit the ThunderClan leader hard! The kit squealed a thanks. "I'm Crowtalon, Join BloodClan, and you will be at peace!" Harekit did not know what BloodClan was, so she ran into a territory she never knew. Daffodil spotted her walking outside the clan. "Hi there", She ''mrrowed ''politely "What are you doing out here-" Harekit saw her lost brother interrupt their conversation "That's a kittypet! Why do you like kittypets?" her brother spat at her. Harekit saw her lost brother. "Oh hello, Hawkkit!" she mewed with a tingle of excitement. Hawkkit just stood there, confused until he realised her scent. "Oh right, Harekit, I guess this kittypet isn't so bad at all!" he purred Daffodil mewed "So, you are Hawkkit and you are Harekit!" "Yes," they both replied. "See you later!" Daffodil squealed and pounced away. Hawkkit scented danger. "It's the BloodClan cats!" Hawkkit growled in fury, "Great! Now we will be kidnapped-" he was grabbed with Harekit by a BloodClan cat. "Get off us!" screamed Harekit. While the BloodClan cats grabbed Harekit and her littermate, they were taken to the BloodClan leader, Brooklyn. "Who are the kits?" the BloodClan leader bellowed. WIP Lol.... I can't be bothered to complete the book xd Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)